grabbedbytheghouliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Pirate
Zombie Pirates are Ghoulies that are first encountered in the first visit to the Lighthouse Living Quarters in Chapter 2. They have 60 Energy and are the twelfth ghouly encountered in the game. Appearance Zombie Pirates are blue-skinned, overweight male zombies with several visible bruises, a bald head, a black beard around his chin, a round nose and what appears some skin missing from the right side of his check, exposing his teeth and gums. They wear a black eye-patch on their right eye, a brown, ripped-up coat with golden buttons and it's left sleeve missing while the right is rolled by with a cufflink. They have a black belt with a golden buckle, red pants with yellow stripes and a left, wooden peg leg. They also carry a large cutlass with a golden handle. Behaviour Zombie Pirates take on the stereotypical attitude of a pirate, saying "arr!" whenever hit. They appear to be part of a crew, led by their captain. They have been shown to have some intelligence superior to other ghoulies, being able to talk and sometimes command other ghoulies to do their bidding. Zombie Pirate also sometimes will get out a brown coloured bottle and drink out of it, leaving them burpy and vulnerable, however, if hit they will turn red for a few seconds (making them invincible for that time), maddened, they will use their third attack (see third paragraph). Zombie Pirates use a basic combo against Cooper, first when getting close enough they will kick him with their peg leg (costing 1 Heart Point each kick). They will do this three times before Cooper becomes dizzy and they charge at him with their cutlass, which can decrease 5 Heart Points if it hits him. Cooper can though catch his senses back and hit him for that brief 2 seconds when he charges. Sometimes, a Zombie Pirate can just charge with his cutlass without even needing to use his peg leg. Later in the game, by the start of the second visit to the Kitchen, Zombie Pirates will have gained the ability to throw treasure chests at Cooper. They do this by first, at a distance, place their cutlass on the floor and then taking out the treasure chest out of nowhere, and then yelling "Pieces of Eight" before tossing it. The chest is brown with a golden lock and gold coins will spill when it breaks. This attack does 6 Heart Points worth of damage. Interestingly, when their cutlass is used on other Zombie Pirates, they will be instantly set to zero Heart Points. This may happen if there are several Zombie Pirates chasing Cooper and one charges while behind another, accidentally defeating it. This is helpful because their cutlass can be picked up by Cooper and used as a Swingable Weapon when they a Zombie Pirate drops during his chest attack. However, like other Swingable Weapons, it will break each time Cooper uses it but will not break when a Zombie Pirate does. Also, if a Zombie Pirate dies with the cutlass in his hand, the cutlass will instantly break. Like Zombies, they can be easily drained of Heart Points when the Holy Water Squirter is used on them, making them decolorise and drop down dead as they disintegrate. Room Encounters Chapter 2 *Lighthouse Living Quarters (first visit) *Dining Room *Kitchen (second visit) *Ffffreezer *Farmyard (first visit) *Walled Garden *Cellar Chapter 3 *Grand Hallway (first and second visit) *Dunfiddlin Cottage Garden (first visit) *Ffffreezer *Servant's Bathroom *Experiments Chamber (first visit) Chapter 4 *Baron's Quarters Chapter 5 *Dining Room Story Zombies have their own sub-story throughout the game. Starting with their Captain in the Dining Room where he orders a large number of Zombie Pirates to attack Cooper. After defeating the Captain, Cooper has another encounter with their wrath when he defeats Roger the Cabin Boy in the Farmyard, causing a horde of ghoulies to attack him. Later into Chapter 5 in the second visit to the Dining Room, a number of Zombie Pirates confront Cooper after he freed the prisoner who was treated as prize pig. Theme Music Zombie Pirates have their own theme music played during challenges. It is played twice in the game, both in all two visits of the Dining Room. It is also featured in the Trailer. Gallery Pirate-1-.jpg ZombiePirateGroup.jpg ZombiePirateSG.jpg Chapter 2 Pirate.jpg|A Zombie Pirate in the Chapter 2 title card PiratePromo.jpg ZombiePiratePromo.png Trivia *A Zombie Pirate is featured in the Chapter 2 title card. *Zombie Pirates are one out of the four ghoulies that have been know to have speech boxes, the others being Skeletons, Zombies and the Hunchback. *The Zombie Pirate Captain's design is no different than the other pirates except he wears a pirate hat and is green-skinned. He also does not attack Cooper. Category:Ghoulies Category:Chapter 2 Ghoulies Category:Chapter 3 Ghoulies Category:Chapter 4 Ghoulies Category:Chapter 5 Ghoulies Category:Undead Ghoulies Category:Ghoulies with Weaknesses Category:Zombies Category:Weapon Wielding Ghoulies Category:Traitor Ghoulies